Question: Express $0.5$ as a fraction.
Let's look at $0.5$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $5$ The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenths. $0.5$ can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$. [Can 5/10 be simplified?]